life_after_playhouse_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Playhouse Disney
Life After Playhouse Disney is an American live-action/computer-animated TV series produced by Fun4Reelz, and first premiering in 2013. In October 2019, the series was renewed for a fifteenth season. The creators also announced that season 16 is being written. Characters 'Live action' Annie :Portrayed by: Michelle Dushku (1-8); Celinda Heston (9-) :Originally from Little Einsteins. Annie, who is nowadays a teenager, still likes to sing. However, she records English covers of songs that were originally in another language (Nena's song "99 Luftballons" doesn't count since Nena already recorded an English version). Darby Robin :Portrayed by: Erika Bedrossian (1-10); Victoria Bedrossian (11-) :Originally from My Friends Tigger & Pooh. According to #HelpingPartnership, Darby is 13, which is the minimum age for being a volunteer for a downtown convention. She also reveals that her name came from an error on her birth certificate, for which the doctors written the letter "B" instead of a "C". Furthermore, Darby isn't as tomboy-ish as she was previously. Eubie :Portrayed by: Andre Delchev :Originally from Higglytown Heroes. Joanna "JoJo" Tickle :Portrayed by: Xenia Bachmayer (1-6); Phoebe Arion (7-12); Marleen Berens (13-) :Originally from JoJo's Circus. During the JoJo's Circus-era, she was only 6. But nowadays, she's 10. She should turn 11 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. June :Portrayed by: Emily Uchino (1-10); Sabrina Teng (11-) :Originally from Little Einsteins. June still likes to dance. However, she dances to more upbeat music, mostly songs from recent years. Since she's a teenager nowadays, she sometimes works as a choreographer for modern dance routines, mostly suitable for children aged 5 through 8. Kip :Portrayed by: Caleb Hauge :Originally from Higglytown Heroes. Leo :Portrayed by: Justin Caprio (1-10); Arthur Pascu (11-) :Originally from Little Einsteins. In How Did This Happen?, Leo permanently gave up conducting when he and the rest of the gang (Annie, June, Quincy, and Rocket) were fired shortly after releasing the final full-length movie, Rocket's Firebird Rescue. This caused Leo to "toss his baton in the trash and move on to shooting silly little videos". He even directs Annie's music videos whenever possible. Nevertheless, he got an iPhone 3G at only 9 years of age. Nowadays though, he's a teenager. Manny Garcia :Portrayed by: Nathaniel Derbez :Originally from Handy Manny. His full name is Manuel Estevez Garcia III. In Handy Manny's Meltdown, Manny recalls his childhood years and how he was often bullied a lot in elementary school. Miyoshi "Peaches" Tickle :Portrayed by: Irina Duan :Originally from JoJo's Circus. Miyoshi/Peaches is JoJo's mom and Mr. Tickle's wife. She is tall, slender, and full of sunshine and often makes goodies for the rest of the family and Circus Town residents. Peaches can be klutzy by nature, but is also a good juggler and sometimes catches up to 15 objects in the air when she accidentally trips. Quincy :Portrayed by: Adam Agboola :Originally from Little Einsteins. In How Did This Happen?, Quincy permanently gave up musicianship when he and the rest of the gang (Annie, June, Leo, and Rocket) were fired shortly after releasing the final full-length movie, Rocket's Firebird Rescue. This caused Quincy to "toss his instruments in the trash". Besides, Quincy's a teenager nowadays. Skeebo Seltzer :Portrayed by: Damien Webb (1-4); Andrew Webb (5-12); Lawrence St. Marc (13-) :Originally from JoJo's Circus. Stanley Griff :Portrayed by: Shawn Caruana (1-6); Caleb Frankowski (7-10), ??? (11-) :Originally from Stanley. He is now 11 years of age and still likes being imaginative. Tony James :Portrayed by: Samuel Aggrey :Originally from Out of the Box. Twinkle :Portrayed by: Julia Najdi (1-6); ??? (7-) :Originally from Higglytown Heroes. Vivian Bayubay McLaughlin :Portrayed by: Klesta Reyes :Originally from Out of the Box. Wayne :Portrayed by: Hassim Tikka (1-8); ??? (9-) :Originally from Higglytown Heroes. William Tickle :Portrayed by: Eric Kauppi :Originally from JoJo's Circus. JoJo's dad and Peaches' husband is often jolly and determined at the same time while working in a cannon. 'Animated' Billy Bevel :Voiced by: Liza Dudek :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. Bungo :Voiced by: Dick Garrens :Originally from Jungle Junction. He is an orange bunny with brown ears and a British accent, who loves to make signs and put them all over the place. He is extremely good at geography, and knows the world better than anyone. He is also the only wheeler that has talents for jumping, being able to leap many times his own height into the air. Despite officially being a bunny, Bungo has a long, raccoon-oriented tail with brown stripes on it. Chunk Squarey :Voiced by: Frank Vaughan :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. Squarey is an international pop star and TV personality, best known for his #1 hit song "The Twirl". He is a spoof of Chuck Berry. In an episode of Life After Playhouse Disney’s third season (first half of 2014), Olie looks back to when Polina told a story about what happened in Squarey's concert that took place at the Polieville Palladium, for which Squarey ripped his pants, causing "The Twirl" to be temporarily re-titled "The Split". Olie then learns that the incident happened again, this time during Squarey's performance at the Bell Centre in Montreal, Canada. Clay :Voiced by: Delaney Brassard :Originally the first mascot for Playhouse Disney. Nowadays, Clay doesn't rhyme too often. Nevertheless, Clay seems to be curious about "mature" elements that have nothing to do with Playhouse Disney. Dennis :Voiced by: Zachary Edwards :Originally from Stanley. He speaks with a British accent and is Stanley's pet goldfish. Dennis continues to get annoyed over the theme song for the Great Big Book of Everything. Ellyvan :Voiced by: Hugo Carter :Originally from Jungle Junction. He is blue elephant van with a North American accent, who carries the deliveries all over the place. He is the biggest animal in the jungle and Zooter's best friend. His name is a made-up compound word of elephant and van. He is able to suck improbable quantities of liquids up his trunk and spray them distances of up to half a mile or more. Fran :Voiced by: Janine Rector :Originally from Higglytown Heroes. Goliath :Voiced by: Bruno Colgan :Originally from JoJo's Circus. Because of his excess playfulness, Goliath still continues to hide from JoJo at one point or another. Olie Polie :Voiced by: Natalie Cardoso :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. He is the oldest child in the Polie family (age 7). He is the owner of Spot, older brother of Zowie, close friends with Pollie Pi and best friend of Billy Bevel. Olie should turn 8 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. Oso :Voiced by: Ethan Butler :Originally from Special Agent Oso. He's a 21-year-old colorful special agent teddy bear who predominantly works on helping children perform tasks such as blowing bubbles, making a card or cleaning their rooms. His name is Spanish for bear. He and his friends work for U.N.I.Q.U.E. (The United Network for the Investigation of Quite Unusual Events). Pappy :Voiced by: Johan Turner :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. He is the father of Percy, father-in-law of Polina, and grandfather of Olie and Zowie. Pappy should turn 70 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. Percy Polie :Voiced by: Charles Volden :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. He is the father of Olie and Zowie, husband of Polina, and son of Pappy. Percy should turn 39 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. Pollie Pi :Voiced by: Paulina Diaconu :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. She's a close friend of Olie and Billy. Polina Polie :Voiced by: Ursula Smulders :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. She is the mother of Olie and Zowie, wife of Percy, and daughter-in-law of Pappy. Polina should turn 37 in later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. Screwy :Voiced by: Russell Lehmman :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. Screwy is a hexagon-shaped robot and cruel enemy of Olie. In the episode You Give Lockers a Bad Name, Screwy shoves Olie inside a locker, and Olie later gets saved by Billy and Pollie. Zooter :Voiced by: Marina Enomoto :Originally from Jungle Junction. She's a pink pig whose name is a compound of "zoo" or "zip" and "scooter". Zooter speaks with a British accent and is the jungle messenger. Zowie Polie :Voiced by: Stephanie Hedman :Originally from Rolie Polie Olie. She is Olie's younger sister (age 3). Zowie should turn 4 in a later Life After Playhouse Disney episode, but that wasn't reported that. Category:Life After Playhouse Disney Category:Browse